The present invention relates generally to the field of information processing in a computer system and, more particularly, to a method and system for automatic information exchange.
Information is often exchanged between tools or applications in a computer system and between groups of persons or employees within an organization. The information may include data, such as alphanumeric values, tables, and analysis data. For example, the data may define numerical relationships between independent and dependent variables in either tabular or functional form. The information may also include methods, such as tabular information, interpolation and extrapolation methodologies, and functional information, such as equations, intrinsics, and logic. For example, the methods may generally include the operations used to compute dependent variable values given independent variable values including the mechanics of interpolation and extrapolation.
However, because most tools or applications are written to use unique file formats and data structures, translation of both the data and the methods used to manipulate the data is generally required to accommodate an exchange of the information. Additionally, exchanging information between applications and groups is further aggravated by heterogenous computing environments. Thus, considerable amounts of effort and time are required to reformat and restructure the data and the methods prior to efficiently using the exchanged data and methods.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for an improved system and method for the efficient exchange and utilization of information between computer systems and groups of persons or employees within an organization. The present invention provides a method and system for automatic information exchange that substantially reduces or eliminates problems associated with prior systems and methods.
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, a system for automatic information exchange includes a processor and a memory coupled to the processor and operable to store a model. The model comprises a plurality of objects. Each of the plurality of objects comprises an input variable and an output variable. The system further includes a loading engine residing in the memory and executable by the processor. The loading engine is operable to automatically create object links between corresponding input variables and output variables of each of the plurality of objects.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a method for automatic information exchange includes receiving a model at a processor. The model includes a plurality of objects. Each of the plurality of objects includes an input variable and an output variable. The method also includes automatically identifying the input variables and the output variables of each of the plurality of objects. The method further includes automatically creating object links between the corresponding input variables and output variables of each of the plurality of objects.
The present invention provides several technical advantages. For example, in one embodiment, a loading engine automatically links corresponding input variables and output variables of the objects of a model, thereby alleviating a requirement to manually create object links between the corresponding input variables and output variables of each of the model objects. Accordingly, users of the system need not know whether the data is in the form of a table or some combination of tables and functions.
Another technical advantage of the present invention includes sequentially updating each of the objects of the model to obtain output variable values while substantially eliminating duplicate object updates and redundant calculations. For example, in one embodiment, the system includes an update engine that sequentially updates each of the model objects as an output variable value of the object is required, thereby substantially eliminating redundant calculations and providing consistency of output variable values of the model.
Other technical advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions, and claims.